


Secret Love

by ELIE0304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a crazy plot that popped in my head, yandere daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga just wanted to shout to the whole world how much he love Daichi. How his whole being belongs to Daichi only. But Daichi will never be his because he is or will destiny turn everything around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Love

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY!!! I was able to finish it today... Well it was supposed to be a song-fic... well it is I guess?? XD but then I had this crazy idea so I decided why not just put it together??

**********************************

Caramel eyes slowly opened when the owner heard some rustling and said owner was met by a broad back belonging to the one he loves the most.

"Daichi?" Suga said groggily.

Said man turn around to see the most adorable thing in the world. Suga with his tousled hair rubbing his eyes like a child with his chest exposed which was littered with small bruises that can only be made by lips and rough kisses.

"Hey. Sorry to wake you up love." Daichi said apologetically while going back to the bed to kiss Suga on his forehead.

"You're leaving already?" Suga asked again, sadness clearly seen in his eyes and lacing his voice. Daichi's eyes reflected the same.

"Yeah. I'm sorry but you know I can't stay longer than this." Even his voice is reflecting sadness.

Suga looked down not meeting Daichi's eyes. Why does it have to be this way? Why?

"I k-know." Suga can already feel himself ready to cry. Tears are starting to gather and his vision started getting blurry.

"Hey. Hey. Love. Koushi. Shhh. Don't cry please. I also don't want to go. Don't cry please. It hurts to see you doing so." Daichi helplessly said. It's true. Every single fuckin' time he do this. It breaks his heart that even physical pain can't compare.

"I'm sorry. I know that. I just-"

"Ssshhhh.. it's okay. I know. I love you Kou." Daichi wiped away the tears that escaped his love's eyes then kissing Suga lightly.

"I promise. This weekend I'm all yours." Daichi said with a smile.

'But you'll never be mine forever.' Suga thought but no matter the piercing in his heart he feels he gathered a smile for Daichi.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to it. I love you too Dai."

They kissed each other again. Before Daichi let go to grab his things and went out of the bedroom and out of the apartment.

When Koushi heard the door closing he fell on the bed once again. His tears flowing freely this time.

Why can't Daichi be his. It's obvious how they are meant to be. Why do they have to meet each other when the other is already taken?

But Suga can't help it. He never felt this way before. No one had treated him so gently, so lovingly just like Daichi did.

_'We got a love that is hop_ _eless.'_

"Why can't we be like other couples Daichi. I want to... so badly..."

He cried himself to sleep that time.

He always did.

That's why his friends came along to visit him. They were worried for him.

"Kou-chan we're worried for you. Come out of your apartment once in a while!" Oikawa said feeling frustrated.

"Oikawa is right. Suga it's not healthy for you. You've been like this since the other day. What happened really?" Akaashi asked him calmly but it is obvious that he too is worried about his friend.

Suga chose to remain silent though.

The other day he met up with Daichi, he was done buying something from the other store and was about to come to him when suddenly she came out. Daichi's wife came out and walk straight to Daichi.

He froze on the spot but then Daichi turned towards his way and their gaze lock for a second before Daichi broke the contact and focused on his WIFE.

Suga at that moment heard his heart breaking. He turned around and walk away with tears running down his face.

"I met up with Daichi...... but then his wife suddenly showed up." He said still not looking at the two.

"Ohmygosh! Did she saw you?"Oikawa exclaimed terrified, Akaashi's eyes widen for a bit in surprise then he frowned.

Oikawa and Akaashi are the only ones who knows about him and Daichi. They are the only ones whom Suga trusts and the only one whom Suga confides to. Though they supported him he knows that they are also afraid for Suga. He have such great friends.

As much as they like Daichi, let's admit it Daichi is the nicest, responsible, caring, loving, handsome and rich guy they've met and he is also the only one who can make their friend smile and laugh so carefree and happy, but he also had the power that can destroy their friend. Then what will happen to Suga then? They are afraid to know. They are afraid for him.

Sawamura Daichi is like a double edge sword.

"She didn't." Oikawa let out a sigh of relief and so does Akaashi. "Daichi manage to stir her away before she can notice me." A tear rolled down Suga's face at that without him noticing but his two friend does. They sat down at both his side and hug him.

"Ssshhhh... It's okay Kou-chan. We're here for you." Oikawa said while Akaashi rub his back.

"It's so hard. We have to hide every single time we go out. We can't even be the way other couples are. _I wish that we could be like that_." More tears pour out of Suga's eyes and he started hiccuping.

It pains the two to see him like this. "But you know Suga. There's only one way out of this. You know that right?" Akaashi asked but Suga shook his head hard. "No. No. I don't want to. I love Daichi. I can never leave him. I don't want to leave him. I promised him. Akaashi I don't want that. No one had love me like this before. So not that please." Suga beg Akaashi and the black haired man just hug him tighter.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for suggesting that. I know. And we will be here to support you always. We got your back. Remember that. Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright." As Akaashi said that Suga calmed down a bit. Oikawa let a tear fall from his eyes too and he hug the other too.

 

*************************************

 

It's been a week since that breakdown of Suga. His friends helped him, not leaving his side. It seems that Daichi had called his two friends to be there for him. But even if he didn't call them they will be there.

Daichi calls him everyday since the incident. Always asking how he is, what he is doing, even what he eats. Slowly things turn back as it was before. Daichi's visits returned. This time they just spend it inside Suga's apartment just as precaution. And when they go out , they choose a place far away.

Suga's life turn back to being blissful though he still cries when Daichi had to leave. But he knows that Daichi will come back into his arms again.

It was Saturday and Suga's week long vacation from work starts today. He was just planning to go back home to visit his parents and stay there for a while. But he was surprised when Daichi suddenly came.

"Daichi? What are you doing in here? And-" he looks down to see a big suit case. "What's with the suit case? Don't tell me-" He was cut off though.

"Koushi let's start our vacation!" Daichi exclaimed with his eyes sparkling and his smile so wide.

"Vacation?" Suga was confused as Daichi nodded his head eagerly.

"Let's get away. Away from everything." Daichi said seriously holding his hand and smiling gently and lovingly at him and Suga was swept off his feet again.

He nodded his head with a smile.

Immediately they pack his things and drove away.

While on the driveway Suga asked Daichi where they are going. Daichi took his hand gently and kissed the back of it. "It's a surprise my love."

And Suga believed in him. Suddenly his cellphone rang it was Oikawa calling. He was about to answer it when Daichi stopped him. "It's our vacation right? I really like your friends but you see I want you all for myself Kou. I think they will understand if you don't answer now. Is that okay?"

"Okay. I think it won't hurt." Suga agreed with a smile. "Can you turn it off for me?" And Suga did.

"Thank you Kou. I love you."

"I love you too Daichi."

 

~~~~~~~~~~ At that same time ~~~~~~~~~

 

"Kou-chan is not answering!!! Akaashi what do we do? What if he's already with Daichi?" Oikawa asked panicking. He's already on the verge of crying.

"I don't know! Try again!" Akaashi commanded.

When they received the news about Daichi they immediately run towards Suga's apartment only to see his things, mostly his clothes and personal things, gone. They tried contacting him but he is not answering the phone.

"Have you reached him already?!" Another one joined them in Suga's apartment.

It was Iwaizumi. He was the one who told them about the situation concerning Daichi.

"His phone is off already! It's only going through the voicemail! Akaashi! Kou-chan.... he might... Kou-chan might..." Oikawa is crying already and heaving Iwaizumi went to him and tried to calm him down. "Akaashi I don't want to lose Koushi."

Akaashi's tears flowed from his face and immediately grab Oikawa's phone and redialed Suga's number. The usual voice mail that they also love hearing greeted him.

"Please leave a message and I'll call you back later. Ja ne!" Suga's voicemail said.

"Koushi! If you're hearing this run away from Daichi! He's dangerous Koushi! You're not safe with him! Koushi... He... Daichi..." Akaashi gulped for a moment feeling a certain tightness in his throat.

"Daichi killed his wife Koushi! We're afraid of what he will do to you. Come back to us. Don't go with him Koushi! He killed his wife because she won't sign the divorce papers. Koushi he's dangerous. He might hurt you. Koushi run away from him." But then the line went dead and Akaashi's face turned pale.

He tried calling again but then it won't get through. Suddenly Akaashi received a message from his phone.

_"You won't be able to take Koushi from me. He's mine and mine only. No one can take him! You won't see him anymore!" - Daichi_

"No..." The desperate tone of his voice caught the attention of Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

"W-what's wrong Akaashi?" Oikawa asked in between his hiccups but when Akaashi didn't answer and just cried he immediately went towards him and grab his phone. He fell down on his knees and cried more.

"We're too late. Kou-chan... O-our precious Kou-chan..."

And in that apartment where their friendship was built only two were left. Comforting each other. Hoping and praying hard that their precious friend will be safe and will not be harmed. Just like the tragedy that happened to a certain woman.

They hope and pray that their precious Koushi will come back to them. Safe and sound.

But their prayers were never answered.

**OWARI**

 

**A/N: Of course I don't want to end this here though...**

 

**OMAKE**

*Suga's POV*

We stop at a small diner. Daichi said we still have miles to drive away and we should grab something to eat. Daichi feels weird today. He seems clingy but I really don't mind that. He was inside the said diner ordering take out while I wait outside of the car leaning on the door.

Suddenly a car was parked besides ours their radio is blasting loudly.

A news suddenly caught my attention.

"In a certain apartment located in XXX a woman was found dead. It was said that the woman was killed by her own husband because she objects to sign their divorce papers. The victim's name is Sawamura Aiko. Her husband Sawamura Daichi is the primary suspect for the killing after being spotted going out of the said apartment with his luggage in tow. The authorities are currently looking for the suspect and it was also reported that the suspect had taken someone with him. Not an accomplice but a hostage with him. The authorities are set to look for the suspect before he does something too with the hostage. The suspect have dark crop hair and brown eyes, average height and his body built and tan. His hostage have silver hair with caramel eyes and a beauty mark on his left eye, small built. If anyone had seen them kindly report to XXX-XXX...."

The rest of the news was unknown to me. Daichi... It can't be.. That can't be true. Daichi will never do that. But what if he really did? There's only one Sawamura Daichi he knows that is married to Sawamura Aiko. That is too much of a coincidence. This is not true...

My phone! I need to call my friends to confirm to them. I tried searching for my phone but then I remember that Daichi took it from me. My body tremble. He remember how Daichi never did that before. Suddenlt I jumped when I heard Daichi's voice.

"Koushi I brought you some sandwiches and apple juice. It's fine right?"

I turned to him fearfully. The news repeating itself in my head. Daichi killed his wife.

"Daichi what happened to your wife?" I asked him trying to be brave.

I was suddenly shock when his features turned dark. This is not the Daichi that I love.

"Why are you asking? Don't worry about her Koushi. For now it's just you and me. We'll be together Koushi. You wanted that right?" Daichi's hand touched my cheek and I shivered in fear unlike the feeling of giddiness before. This is the hand of a murderer.

"You're mine now Koushi. We could be like the other couples now. Just you and me."

Daichi continued in a very possesive voice and I shivered in fright. This is not the Daichi I know. This is not the Daichi I loved.

_'Help me! Tooru! Keiji!'_

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> And it's done!!! For real.... I didn't know it's going to turn this way but you see I had this crazy idea ever since I re-watched Haikyuu and see Daichi with a dark aura... So why not put up a Yandere Daichi with an angel Suga??? Cruel aren't I? *sigh* Anyway your kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!!! Thank you!!!


End file.
